When a Soldier and a Huntress fall in love each other
by Viperwarfare
Summary: By training the new recruits since five weeks as a lieutenant , Lightning got a week off from work as a gift, because the new recruits did good in their test. Later in the evening, she noticed the visiters in her house, thanks to Serah, who invited them. The soldier thought it could be a easy visit, but it turned out of a night full of secrets, teachings and feelings...[FLight]


_**Welcome to my very first Story on Before I get to the story, there is something VERY important you should know. English isn't my first language because I'm from Switzerland so please, don't expect much greatness. I already know I'm gonna make mistakes but I hope they're not very bad. So why do I write a story even though my English isn't quite the best? Weeell, this goes to Socially Introverted. xD She writes Final Fantasy XIII stories too and well, she inspired me to write a story too^^ If you don't know her, well then move your damn ass and check her out! You will enjoy her stories, I promise ;)**_

_**So now getting to the story. As I mentioned before, Socially Introverted inspired me, so this story is actually dedicated to her, BUT there is one problem. xD ALL, and I repeat, ALL of her stories are Rated M (Or better: Smut). And because I'm not a woman, it's actually impossible for me to write down a smutty story. xD But because I couldn't let my fingers rest on it, I tried my best, writing a story with a little smut ^^" I think it'll be embarrassing but at least I tried it. xD**_

_**And now, enjoy my first story. If I need to pay attention next time, please let me know. I'm still a beginner in my opinion. xD**_

This is written from Lightning's POV.

Each day was quite the same since the last five weeks. Waking up at 5 am, go to the Bodhum's Military Office headquarters and train the recruits then come home at 9 pm. No mission to change the routine, nothing. Same old, same old and honestly, it was getting boring. Usually something would happen to add some excitement but not this time. The city was calm, which is a good sign I guess but no action meant pure boredom.

Today was special though. I went to the headquarters as usual and did what I had to do like every other day. Suddenly, the chairman came to me and decided to give me a week off as a way to thank me because the recruits had succeeded in their test. Actually I was very happy, because I slept very badly the night before, so I didn't mind getting a day off but a whole week?

I left the building and drove home in my very fast car – which is very comfortable by the way – to my well not so big home but unfortunately, it was still big enough for my sister and her ignorant boyfriend. As I drove off, I was glad I didn't have to walk because it was raining heavily. It took me at least one hour to get home because I got stuck on the bridge. Some guy's car had crashed into another and most drivers were too busy staring with fascination at the accident to press on the accelerator and move. After I finally got cleared of the bridge, I arrived at my house.

I love my house. It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a very big kitchen with an island for cooking, which is the biggest reason I bought it in the first place. Of course there is a living room with bookshelves filled to full capacity.

I opened the door and as I stepped into my little house, I was instantly filled with happiness.

"Finally! Was that accident necessary? I don't think so...," I mumbled. I took my shoes off and made my way to the kitchen.

My sister and Snow were having breakfast. "Morning sis!" said the dumb boyfriend with his mouth filled with food. I rolled my eyes.

Serah seemed surprised to see me in my own kitchen. "Light? Hey, morning! Don't you have to be at work? It's still morning and..."

I interrupted her. "Yeah I should be at work but my boss gave me a week off as a gift because the recruits did well on their test."

She nodded while Snow watched me, his stupid mouth munching on some bread and cheese.

"So, since you're here Light, why don't you join us?" Serah offered.

"Sorry but not today. I slept like, oh I don't know, three hours last night and I'm tired as hell! When you leave, please be quiet or somebody gets his face punched...," I grumbled while staring at Snow.

Serah only laughed out loud. "We'll remember."

Without saying another word, I went to the fridge, took a bottle of water and left the kitchen. As I climbed the stairs, I realized how much I would enjoy this week off. Eat, sleep, reading books all day, repeat. Perfect. Of course I'd go to the fitness center with Fang during the week to stay in shape. But now, it was time to get some sleep. I entered my bedroom and collapsed on the soft bed. I was out in minutes.

I don't know how long I slept, but it must have been a couple of hours. It was already night time when I got up. The street lights were on and the moon was already shining bright in the night sky. I rubbed my eyes and yawned to the point of almost breaking my jaw. My throat was parched like the desert. Good thing I brought a bottle of water with me before I went to sleep. I opened it and drank until my stomach couldn't take it anymore. Then I walked down the stairs, only in my underwear. Suddenly I heard some voices coming from the kitchen. The door was closed and I got curious.

Serah was talking with Fang. "Ha-ha! You really did that Fang?"

My eyes went wider than hell would allow since I knew more was coming.

"That sure was incredible, wasn't it?" asked a famous voice belonging to Hope.

I knew Vanille was also there though I couldn't hear her high pitched voice. She and Hope were always together. Oh they were not dating but since they were best friends, they were very close. I didn't consider Hope a friend. He was more like a little brother to me. I'd found him hiding in a small room during a bank robbery. Unfortunately, his mother wasn't that lucky. She died of a gunshot wound. He had nowhere else to go so I brought him home and took him under my wing so to speak. That was seven years ago and he was sixteen now.

And last but not least, there was Fang who was one of the most attractive women I had ever seen in this damn world! She was able to have a serious conversation only to turn it into a joke in the space of minutes. She was the only person among those people besides Serah that I really liked.

"Yeah, it was really incredible! Maybe one of you is tough enough to do the same thing, what do ya think?"

God, her accent was really out of this world!

"I think Lighting would dare challenge a Behemoth all on her own," said Hope.

"Yeah, but the only thing Sunshine is doing at the moment is dreaming..."

I hated it when Fang called me 'Sunshine'. It didn't fit at all with my personality.

"I wonder how long she's been sleeping." There it was; Vanille's high pitched voice. It wasn't the first time I wished she would refrain from opening her mouth. That voice of hers drives me crazy but I prefer not to talk about it.

"Very long," Serah replied."Snow and I were having breakfast when she came back and as soon as she arrived, she went upstairs and went to sleep."

Sometimes I really wonder if Serah tells everybody what I'm doing but despite that, I still love her.

"It's so different when there isn't someone who's in a bad mood or has a serious look on its face. How about we wake her up? We got visitors and she mustn't miss them!" said Snow, who got his face punched as soon as he opened the kitchen's door.

"Don't even think about it Snow...," I replied with a deep annoyed voice.

"Lightning!" Serah and Hope screamed at the same time.

"Hey." I wasn't in the mood to talk yet.

Fang only laughed at my appearance. "Hehehe. Look who's here, our lovely Sunshine."

If Fang hadn't been such an exceptional person in my book, I would have punched her face too.

"I won't even try telling you to stop calling me 'Sunshine' since I know it's a waste of time." Fang only laughed and saw how everybody was watching me.

"What? Do I have bed hair?" I asked.

"No Light but...," Hope tried telling me what the problem was but then stopped.

"Sunshine is wearing black underwear with the word _Odin _on her butt, ain't I right?"

I looked at my own backside and Fang was right. I had forgotten to put on something decent.

"Yeah? And what's the problem?" I tried to not show how much embarrassed I was. I pretended it didn't have any effect on me.

"There's no problem Sunshine," Fang grinned widely. "These dudes are just too sensitive."

I looked at the gang and they stared at me like I was some sort of angel who had just come down from the heavens.

"Ah. So...I'm going to change clothes and you continue where you left off, alright?"

Everybody nodded except Fang. She just laughed like I told a joke for the first time. I turned around and went upstairs. Once in my bedroom, I took a black t-Shirt and sweat pants, put them on and went back to the kitchen. When I arrived, everybody was calm.

"So you put some clothes on, eh? Looking great Sunshine," Fang said winking at me. I always knew she was weird, but that's one of the reasons I like her.

"Thanks..." I never got much compliments, so that's why I was surprised. Before anybody could say a word, my stomach growled loudly. Everybody heard it and started laughing. Today wasn't my day...

"Looks like Sunshine is hungry. Do we have some dinner left?"

Serah had already made her way to the stove. "Nahh, I don't think so. You did eat like a Behemoth Fang!" Serah exclaimed.

Fang then defended herself. "Heyyy! I was hungry, okay? The last thing I ate was a chicken at 5 pm!"

I interrupted her. "And you had dinner at?"

"8 pm! That's a very long time!"

Vanille and Hope laughed quietly and I did too. Then an awkward silence settled between us. It was quiet just like before a storm. I've never been much of a talker, so I walked into the living room and took the book: _Why is Love so Complicated?_ To be honest, I'd never read that shit but Serah ordered me to because it was her favourite book so I had to read it. Luckily I was over half of it so there wasn't much left. I opened it and began to read.

"Why is Love so Complicated?" a deep voice with a famous Gran Pulse accent inquired.

I didn't notice Fang was here. I always disconnected from reality when I read a book, even if it was something romantically stupid.

"When did you begin to read love stories?"Fang asked with a grin on her face.

"Since Serah told me to read her most favourite book...," I answered. "Even though it sucks..."

Fang laughed and sat right next to me. "You really do what your sister asks, eh?" She still had that smile on her face, which was actually pretty but also a little bit scary.

"Most things, yeah," I replied.

"Do you also do what I ask?" she whispered. That voice of hers really was incredible but it made me nervous though I had no idea why. I didn't answer.

"No?" She then looked disappointed and I didn't know why. "Pity... But tomorrow, we go together to the fitness center, right?"

I nodded.

"Fine. Oh and by the way, can I stay here? I need a break from Vanille's high pitched voice!" she exclaimed full of hope.

I only laughed at her demise.

"She's my sister and I love her but in the past few days... Ugh! She gets on my nerves just like Snow does to you!"

"Well maybe you should punch her too." My joke was bad, but I laughed nonetheless.

Fang was serious. "Please Light...One Night." She really begged and put on the cutest face she could offer.

"Faaaang! Hope and I are going home? Are you coming?"

Fang just stared at me, begging me to say she could stay here.

"Hum... Fang stays here. We haven't talked to each other in a long time." I didn't know why I said that; maybe because I had mercy on Fang.

Vanille and Hope stood at the door, confused because of what I'd just said. "Fang?"

Fang grinned widely. "That's right. Sunshine and I need to talk about everything that happened in the last few weeks."

Vanille wasn't satisfied with that explanation. "But you see each other more than three times a week."

"What's the matter? Can't I just sleep with my friend?"

Sleep with my friend? Good thing I wasn't drinking or I'd spit everything. Surely there was a mistake.

"But..."

Fang interrupted her. "No Vanille. Enjoy your night with Hope, will ya?"

Vanille blushed, just like Hope did. I blushed too, because the thought of Fang sleeping _with_ me made me nervous. She'd never slept with me in a bed!

"Hey! Why don't you all stay here?" Serah asked.

"Yeah! Sis wouldn't be against it! Right sis?"

Now I had become the person who had to choose. Fang stared at me like my life depended on what I would say. "Do what you want. As long as my house doesn't get destroyed I don't care."

Everybody was happy except Fang. She just looked at me disappointed.

"Hope and I sleep on the couch!" Vanille decided with a grin on her puppy face.

"That means I'm gonna sleep with _you_ Sunshine...," Fang said, now fully amused, like she was going to enjoy the night sleeping beside me.

I said nothing. Sleeping next to Fang was going to be special. I didn't know why, but I was very curious how it would work out.

"Oh, you're reading the book? Nice!" Serah was really happy about it.

"Yeah... A boring romance book. Very exciting...," Fang replied sarcastically. I laughed out loud.

"What?! It's not boring!" Serah defended her one and only favourite book.

"Serah, she's right." I admitted to her.

_Pffft _was the only thing Serah and Vanille could say. Fang and I only laughed and that's why I liked Fang so much. She was the only person who actually made me laugh.

"I dunno what's so exciting about romance but go ahead! Explain to me why this book is so sweet that Sunshine has to spend her time reading it."

Good point. Serah never told me why she loved it so much. Maybe not to give away any spoilers but I didn't give a damn about spoilers in a romance.

"It's the whole story damn it! A boy falls in love with a girl, who isn't the most favourite girl at school but he still loves her even though he's gonna get bullied. That's so romantic!"

I felt like I was about to puke.

"Yeah, veeery romantic." Fang was being sarcastic, which I loved about her. "Every girl dreams of a romantic lover and blah, blah, blah... Romantic my ass!"

That did it. Serah gave up and said nothing.

"I'm gonna eat something," I said. I got hungry by listening to that shit. I entered the kitchen, took some bread and meat for a sandwich and began to eat while Fang, Vanille and Serah still debated about romances.

I thought about later when I would be sleeping with Fang. Actually I should have been disgusted or even scared about sharing my bed with Fang but it wasn't the case. I even liked the thought of it. Even though I hated to admit it, Fang was one of the sexiest if not the sexiest person I've ever seen. Her long legs, her butt, her breasts, her long black hair; all looked like created by god himself. Before I thought more about Fang, I put a stop to it. I should eat my sandwich rather than thinking of Fang and her sexy body.

"Ah! Kiss my ass Vanille! You don't even what you're talking about, do ya?!" Fang yelled at her sister.

"Ah shut your mouth Fang! You've never read a romance novel! You can't even read, so why do you think romances suck?!"

Fang said nothing. She just stood there her mouth wide opened with disbelief at what Vanille had just said.

"We're leaving! Have a nice evening." Vanille grabbed Hope's hand and dragged him off.

Fang still stood there in shock. Her own sister had told her she couldn't even read a book. "I'd better go too," she said lowly. Her tone said it all; she was hurt.

"I don't know Fang," Snow said.

"No I'll go. I don't wanna break your peace."

Fang took a few steps toward the door but I grabbed her hand. "You stay here. You need a break anyway from that young couple. Poor Hope."

Fang just looked at me, grateful for what I had said. "Thanks Sunshine. So I sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah," Serah said without waiting for my answer.

"No. You sleep with me." The words left my mouth before I had time to stop them.

"What?!" the three of them exclaimed shocked.

"What's the problem? She only sleeps beside me. You did that too Serah. Remember when Snow was off because of work?"

Serah said nothing for a few seconds. "You're right but...When did you want to tell me?"

I didn't know what she meant. "Tell you what?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why don't you say that Fang should sleep on the couch? It doesn't make sense to me."

My response was a poor excuse. "Yeah, and? Fang is a friend of mine. That's it. Friends can sleep beside each other in my opinion."

Serah face palmed. "I didn't mean that...I meant, since when do you take women into your bed?"

"What?!" I thought I heard wrong. "What the hell are you talking about?! I've never slept with ANYONE! Not with men and even less with women!" Now they know I'm a virgin. I had to make a nice recovery. "Fang is a friend; a very good friend. We just sleep beside each other and that's it; nothing more."

Serah nodded, like I just told her crap. "Talk what you want Light. You told us your secret! You _want_ to sleep with Fang don't you?" Serah questioned.

"Ah C'mon! She just told you she just sleeps beside me! Is that so hard to understand?! And even if she wanted to sleep beside or with me, what's so wrong about it?!"

_WHAT? _It looked like I wasn't the only one who already hated that evening.

"My god, I need a break!" Fang exclaimed loudly. Without further ado, she went upstairs and entered my room or so I thought.

"Nice work Serah...," I grumbled.

"What?! You and Fang started this in the first place!"

"Serah please! What's your problem?!" I really wondered why she reacted that way.

"There is no problem, Light... But..."

"There is no but! I'm going to check on Fang." Without giving her the chance to say more, I went upstairs and entered my room. Fang was sitting on my bed, looking hurt and sad.

"Fang...?" I slowly headed to her.

"Can you teach me how to read?"

I was as shocked as if Serah had said she was pregnant. "What?"

"I can't read, Vanille told the truth..."

First I just didn't want to believe it. "But...everybody can read...and you're Fang. There is nothing you can't do..."

Fang just laughed like I said a bad joke. "Well Light, you're sitting next to the only one who never learned how to read...It's my pleasure..."

I was already thinking about how I should teach her how to read, but then something hit me like a ton of bricks. "But why did you know the name of that stupid book if you can't read?"

Fang shook her head. "Serah told me that you're reading her most favourite book: Why is Love so Complicated?"

I said nothing. I had to teach her how to read.

"Please Sunshine; you're the only one who can teach me. Vanille is a very bad teacher, Hope's shier than a rabbit, and Snow wouldn't be serious and Serah... It's better if I keep my mouth shut. I don't wanna get my face punched..."

Serah teaching Fang how to read would be the same as me teaching Vanille how to fight; it would be a disaster. "Alright Fang but..."

Fang interrupted me with a very warm hug. I hate hugs, even Serah barely hugged me, but this one was different. It made me feel good.

"Thank you Lightning! You're my Sunshine forever!" She stood up and looked at me happy. "Let's begin then!"

Fang never backed off from a challenge and I had just given her one. "So...You know the alphabet right?"

She shook her head from left to right.

"Right. Okay, so I guess we'll start from the beginning." I took a piece of paper and wrote down every letter of the alphabet then I showed it to Fang. "The first five letters are: A, B, C, D and E. Repeat."

Fang got a bit closer and looked at the letters. "A, B, C, D, E..."

To make things a bit harder, I pointed at B. "What letter is it?"

"D?" I shook my head. "B?" I nodded and pointed at A. "A?" Again I nodded. So we continued until Fang was able to repeat all the letters and differentiate them.

"Good. Now you will read some paragraphs."

"Yayy!"

She couldn't wait to read something. I took a book and handed it to her. "Read the first word."

She looked at the book. "W..el...come?" I nodded and she smiled. She continued until she got it. "Welcome to my story of my childhood. It tells strange but also happy moments of it."

She looked at me expectantly. "You did it." To be honest, I didn't pay much attention to what she read but more on her accent. But I did pay attention if she pronounced the words right and she did.

"Really? Awesome! Thank you Sunshine!" She was excited like she had drunk ten coffees and I was tired like I hadn't slept for a week.

"Good job Fang. So can we get some sleep? It's already 1 am and I'm tired..."

She shook her head. "Not yet. Now it's my turn to teach you something."

I had no idea what, but when she got closer I felt that nervousness and then it dawned on me. I knew what she planned to do.

"Fang... Mmhh..."

She didn't give a damn what I wanted to say. She just kissed me and everything inside me exploded. Here I was kissing a woman – no – I was kissing Fang and you know what? I enjoyed it! The kiss lasted more than a minute. Even after she broke the kiss I still felt her lips on mine.

"You did good Sunshine. Better than I ever imagined..."

Now I was confused and she laughed. "You enjoyed it right? Don't worry...You'll get more..."

She once again kissed me and it was the best feeling ever! We tried to dominate the other in the way we kissed but she was more experienced and I let her take over. She tore my clothes off and looked at me with lust in her eyes. Now she was the huntress she used to be and I knew I was at her mercy. With her hands and mouth she made me feel things I'd never felt before. My moans were loud and I didn't give a damn. It just felt so good!

"Ahh damn it Fang! Do it!" I felt the pleasure build up more and more and I was about to explode into a million pieces.

And Fang let me explode. For the first time in my life I knew what it was to have an orgasm and it felt awesome!

"Now it's your turn."

That part wasn't planned at all. But I wanted to please Fang and besides; I didn't want to disappoint her. I took the lead and gave her clothes the same treatment as she did mine and stared at her body. She was so sexy and I was so hot for her! I let myself go and explored every part of her. She began to moan as my hands and mouth touched her.

"Ahh damn Light!" And the more I loved her, the more she moaned for me until she couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh! Fuck!"

But we weren't finished...

The whole night was filled with sighs and moans of pleasure; something I never had experienced before. Then morning came and with it, the sun shining bright in my face. I woke up and I felt like after coming back for a ten day mission without having a chance to rest. My lower body hurt like hell and my throat burned like fire. I got up slowly. First I couldn't seem to remember what happened, but after I saw who was sleeping beside me, everything came back to me.

"Oh my...," was the only thing I whispered. I had indeed slept with a girl and I even enjoyed it! The fact that we weren't alone...

"Please don't..." I couldn't finish my sentence. The thought of Serah listening how I moaned like a bitch in heat was embarrassing enough. I looked under the blanket and didn't move. I was naked and fully aroused. Blushing was the only thing I could do and even that was an understatement.

"Mhhhmm..."

I looked beside me and saw Fang stretching before getting up.

"Morning sunshine," she said with smirk on her face.

I said nothing. She acted like nothing had happened.

"Sunshine? Are you there?"

Still I said nothing.

"I know you can't wait for next time but would ya please answer me?"

Damn... That accent was so sexy even in the early morning! "I'm here Fang."

She said nothing but kissed me instead. Her lips were so soft and tasty, I couldn't get enough. It was a half-minute of pure passion and then I backed off.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Nothing... It's just...Weird."

Fang only laughed. "Oh, you're cute. You'll get used to it faster than you think. Now, do you wanna get more or do we have breakfast first?"

In her own way she wanted to give me time to adjust and that's what I liked about her. She was already experienced with sex and loved it. It didn't seem new for her or so I thought. But for me, it was and giving me time to get used to the whole thing made me love her more. The fact that we were two women and had made love well, I found myself in question. Was I gay now and if I was, did it really matter?

"Breakfast first. I need to get a clear head." I wanted to leave the room quickly but Fang stopped me.

"Sunshine?" Fang inquired looking at my naked body. "You really want to show your sexy body to Snow and Serah? Because that body is mine and belongs only to me."

Then she laughed as I got dressed. She did the same then we went down, holding hands and entered the kitchen. As I expected, Snow and Serah were already there, but no breakfast. It was just the two of them. Serah's smile said it all: You're a bad liar.

"Morning Light. Slept well?" she asked trying to hide her grin.

"Serah just shut your mouth and get rid of that stupid smile on your face."

She laughed at me. "Ohh, Light. So much for: 'Sleeping beside her' but please; don't get angry. It's okay that you and Fang love each other. You really needed somebody and now you got Fang. That's wonderful! But next time, warn us when the two of you want to have some fun okay? Snow and I couldn't sleep because you were... loud!"

That was indeed the most embarrassing moment of my life but Fang didn't care. She just kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Now, are we going to have breakfast or should we leave?" Serah asked.

"If you'd be so nice," Fang replied with a smirk on her face and they left us. "Now, where were we?"

_**THE END**_

_**So, that was my, well, "good" story. xD I know, it's not special in any way, but I just wanted to make my first story in English. ^^ If you enjoyed it, which I can't fully understand, I BEG you for a review! It's very important for me to know what you think. There's a little chance that I will write again a fan fiction for Final fantasy XIII, but only if you want me to! So have a nice day, morning, evening or whenever you read that! ^^**_


End file.
